


记一次打PP

by imafish



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imafish/pseuds/imafish
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	记一次打PP

“不需要太多。”酒保朝他张开手指，附带一个隐晦的微笑。“我可以帮你搭上线。他什么都可以为你做。”

“希望他值。”但丁耸肩。他把皱巴巴的钞票压在杯底，从高脚凳上滑下来，穿过人群和镭射灯离开了。

——

“所以。”男孩歪歪斜斜地坐在单人沙发上。“你想要什么。杀人，讨债，还是去给你搞点纯的？我不喜欢善后，我可以给你推荐别的。”

“非也。”但丁摇头晃脑，仰坐在床边。“先来聊聊你。你叫什么名字。”

尼禄极力表现出被冒犯的愤怒，他的眉头挤到一起，抱着手臂朝对方狠狠地盯着。男孩长得很白，眉弓窝着阴影，一头银发短又杂乱地竖着，这会儿紧张得像只炸毛的猫。

门铃响了。

但丁施施然地把门拽开，施舍几元小费后托着披萨回到房间。食物的味道很快填满了房间。尼禄咽了一下。他有二十个钟头没正经吃东西了——赶了一夜的路去到另一个洲开了一枪，又连夜赶回来陪这个疯子聊天。

“来一口？双份芝士的美妙天堂。”但丁向男孩展示盒子里的内容物。饥饿让尼禄更为焦躁，他想立刻驱车回家，生吞一头牛，然后立刻躺下去睡到岩浆和洪水吃掉地球的那一天。

“好吧，我明白了。你就是个他妈的神经病。我路过前台的时候会帮你打个电话，让精神病院立刻派人过来收容你。”

尼禄走向门。下一秒他被人抓住后脑勺，在墙上狠狠地砸了一下，砸得他脑子一片震荡，意识都被疼痛挤出中枢。

他昏迷了大概几分钟，因为在他呻吟着开始挪动时，但丁还在吃他的披萨。

“操你个狗娘养的。”尼禄哽咽着摇晃脑袋，他满嘴锈味，反复确认自己的牙齿和舌头是否完整。但丁这会儿已经吃完了，他舔了会指腹上的酱汁，把剩下的油汁蹭在皮外套上。他把小沙发推到尼禄面前，又重新坐下，翘着腿而双手搭在把手上。“继续刚才的话题，别害羞嘛小朋友，介绍一下自己。”

尼禄的脸贴着地，他尝试移动，但是双手被拷在背后的姿势帮不上忙，而腿——他扯了一下脚踝之间的绳索。操。

男人用鞋尖顶着尼禄的气管，把他抵在墙上。窒息感让他张嘴喘气，口水和眼泪都挤了出来。过了大概几十秒，他停下来，观察着男孩惨兮兮的脸，缺氧导致的发绀让他看起来可口极了。

“尼禄。可以了吧。你这个混蛋。”尼禄赶在喉咙再次被扼住之前开了口。

“这还差不多，小朋友，假如用上敬语会更好。”但丁这回允许他坐在地上了。尼禄盯着他，眼睛里烧着愤怒。他的喉咙又干又涩像吞了火炭一样的痛。更多的是恐惧。他不知道这人是谁，从哪来，想做什么。可能是仇家派来的变态杀手或者是纯粹来抢地盘的。没有人会来帮他。

“再来点别的。”但丁调整了一下姿势重新倒在沙发上，用手指摩挲着下巴。“比如你住哪。或者你的家人朋友，随便什么重要的人。聊聊他们。”

姬莉叶。

“跟你有个屁的关系，老东西。”尼禄拽住了他的脚踝，手铐挂在他的右腕上。他把男人拽下单人沙发时收到一声意外地惊叹。

他们在地上缠斗了一阵，双脚被捆住让他损失大半战力。但丁摁着他，锁着他的两个手腕把尼禄扔进床铺。

他被拷在了床头上。以这么一个屈辱的姿势。尼禄把脸从被褥里转出来，用余光去找那个置他于此的该死混蛋。

接下来发生的事情让他更为恐惧。但丁爬到床上，跨过男孩的身体骑坐在大腿上，手钻到他身子底下，几下解开了他的牛仔裤往下剥，让裤头堪堪挂在大腿上。

“操！操操操操操你的！”尼禄一刻不停地痛骂他，挣扎得手腕破皮。男人撕开了他的内裤，把布料塞进男孩的嘴里。

“抱歉，孩子。我也没想让事情变成这样的。你太叛逆了，这是我性奋的点。”但丁调整好姿势，让自己的巴掌停留在男孩的屁股上，在那对饱满结实的软肉上。“况且你朝我说谎了。”

第一巴掌落了下来，毫无预兆地。尼禄呜咽了一声，整个背拱起来，又重新掉回床面。这时候第二下落在了相同的地方，接着是第三下，尼禄扭转着身体躲避，他还在骂着，被布料堵成呜咽，涎水顺着嘴角往下流，额角血管一突一突地跳，一头银发汗湿得贴住皮肤。

接下来的一段时间他根本不知道自己被打了多少次，热辣辣地胀痛重复落在他的屁股上，叠在之前还未消退的刺痛上。尼禄颤抖着，这过于羞耻了，这根本不是他的业务范围——被一个陌生男人狠揍屁股。而且，而且是真的好痛。这狗娘养的就像一台打屁股永动机，每一巴掌都打得同样重，真的该死的痛，比挨枪子还要痛。

尼禄庆幸自己嘴里咬着东西，最起码他不会丢人地叫出来。过久的折磨让他意识一片模糊，他都没注意到自己的大腿根抖得不得了，全身肌肉绷紧又放松，粗重的鼻息压在被子里，暧昧十足。

这一次停了大约半分钟，那个男人一言不发，打量的眼神倒是一遍遍落在他身上。热胀的感觉逐渐褪去，留下的刺痛忽重忽轻地扎着他的神经。

但丁把另一只手落在男孩的屁股上，像惊扰了一只打盹的猫咪。尼禄呜咽了一声几乎从床上跳起。

“放轻松，宝贝儿。只是例行检查。”但丁像揉面团一样开始蹂躏这对红肿的屁股，深红色和紫色遍布男孩的屁股，连接着白皙的大腿和腰显得格外色情。他张开手指抓住一团，让软肉从指缝鼓出，皮肉充血变得热烫，更柔软。但丁吹了声口哨，轻轻抽打了几下，在男孩艰难地回头瞪他时善解人意地取出了那团被浸湿的布料。

“感觉如何？”

“操你的。”尼禄气喘吁吁，他眼眶通红湿润，脸颊有汗和眼泪，疼痛的屁股抢占了他的大部分思维，他这会儿昏昏沉沉地，根本骂不出精彩的长句。他拽的手铐直响，朝对方比了个毫无杀伤力的中指。

但丁握着他的腰把尼禄拽起来，手掏进他的下腹摸索一阵，尼禄细碎痉挛地收缩着肌肉，在老二被握住时打了个抖。

“你猜怎么着，小朋友。”但丁凑近他的耳朵，轻咬着发出哂笑。“你硬得像个他妈的铁棍。”


End file.
